


Battle at Dark Shacks

by HoshiKyouou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, medieval fantasy battle scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiKyouou/pseuds/HoshiKyouou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bloody battle between heroes of the light and champions of the darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle at Dark Shacks

An ominous twilight sky loomed above them.

Coming over a hill the warriors ride into a clearing with a collection of shacks. The homes are stunningly old and in disrepair. Boards are missing and broken. Shattered windows. Some of the shacks appear on the verge of collapse, and it was a wonder how they were still standing at all.

In the centre stood a kind of house, square in shape with many different compartments of various dark colors. This home looked relatively sturdy. Green smoke rose from the chimney. The door was open and a green light shone from within.

Earlier in the day they had seen a massive cloaked traveler pass them by on foot, running fast. Now they saw him again creeping past the front door of the home. He did that twice.

An old, hunched woman comes out and looks around. She walks to the corner and sees the hooded figure.

They look at each other for a moment, and she says, "What the devil are you doing Ugly!"

Then she turns and notices the three riders. She begins walking towards them, with the massive hooded figure following behind.

The old woman gets closer, and she looks like a hideous old witch. Warts cover her wrinkly, revolting face. She has a remarkably long and pointy nose. Her hair is gray and mostly covered by a black shawl. "I know you!" She cackles. "And You'll DIE!!". She shrieks at Rel, "I curse you!!" Her hands begin to work the air, and shadows appear to play around them.

One of the riders shouts, "She's cursing us! Kill her!"

The witch turns to face him. Shrieking, the ugly hag throws something at the rider, who raises his shield. As the foul globes hit the shield they shatter, and green fire, liquid and gas are released on impact. His shield begins to melt, as does his horses spotted green head.

Nocking his arrow, Rel let loose into the back of the witch's head, the arrow going out of her grotesquely long nose. She fell forward with a thud and the sound of the arrow snapping.

Her large hooded companion wailed and flung back his hooded cloak. He was a monster. His nose was twisted and much too big. His eyes were too small. His mouth crooked. Tufts of reddish hair were growing randomly all over his head and face. Boils, some of them oozing pus of varying colors, covered his obscene face. The creature was unnaturally, wickedly muscled.

The monster moved towards Meguri, and in one motion unsheathed the largest sword Rel had ever seen and cut off her horse's front left leg. The horse toppled forward, and Meguri was flung forward, and Ugly wailed as he swung ferociously. Before Meguri hit the ground she was in two pieces. The monster's strike had cut off the mage's right shoulder, neck, and a part of her torso - with her face frozen in an expression of surprise. Blood sprayed all around her.

Rel loosed an arrow into the monster's nose and out the back of his head. The grey feathers of the arrow settled on his nose, somehow making him look more dangerous. Ugly let loose a furious shriek.

Mardred fell off his dead horse as the green liquid disintegrated the poor beasts head. Little of the foul substance got on him, but where it did the spots were melting.

Rel dismounted, sword and shield ready. Ugly raised his sword into the air and let loose a wild shriek, and then charged at full speed. Rel raised his shield to block Ugly's strike, intending to counter-strike with his own blade. Sword clashed against shield and the knight was sent staggering backwards. He tripped over a rock and fell on his back. In an instant Ugly was standing above him with his sword arm arcing upwards.

Mardred's javelin whistled through the air, ripping into Ugly's right shoulder, through the upper torso, and out beyond his left shoulder. The monster staggered sideways and let loose a fierce shriek. Ugly flailed his arms and broke the javelin into three pieces.

Rel swung his sword while getting up, slashing Ugly's gut. Blood and bowels fell from his stomach and hung near the ground.

Ugly wailed and swung his massive sword. Rel met the sword with his shield, but the monster powered through the shield, through shoulder plate, and tore into his shoulder - sending the knight onto his back.

Mardred charged, shouting, "Die you bastard!!"

Ugly turned towards him. As it did so his left leg got entangled in his bowels, which had since touched the ground. Ugly let out a wail of irritation.

Mardred and the monster swung, blade clashing against blade. The knight staggered right, overcome by the monster's terrific power.

Rel got up, his shield on the ground and his left arm useless. He moved to stand by Mardred. Ugly struck his bowels and freed his leg.

The knights stood facing the monster. "I will send you back to the hell from whence you came." declared Rel. Ugly responded with a laugh, ripped off a strip of shit covered bowels and flung it at them. The strip missed. The combatants charged each other, wails and battle cries filling the twilight night.

Ugly swung his colossal sword in a sideways arc, smashing into Mardred's blade and sending him to the ground. At the same time Rel shouted as he brought down his blade and struck off Ugly's sword hand.

Ugly let out a shriek and threw a wild punch. Rel lifted his sword up deflecting some of the great arms power, but Ugly's punch connected with his head and sent him stumbling backwards in a daze.

Mardred raised himself, his blade ready. "You monstrous FUCK! Eat Steel!!" He charged, screaming.

Ugly met his charge with a thunderous, savage kick to the chest. Mardred was sent flying 20 feet, while half of Ugly's foot dropped to the ground.

The monster wobbled on its bleeding half-foot but managed to keep his balance. Grunting furiously, it took a slow, steady step. Then another, moving towards its right hand that was still clutching his sword. Upon reaching it, Ugly used the fingers of his remaining hand to bend back the fingers of his severed hand. He picked up his sword, raised it into the air, and let out a triumphant wail!

Rel knelt beside his friend. The knight spat blood as he lay on the ground with two collapsed lungs and numerous broken ribs, as the foul green liquid continued melting through him. "Drink!" commanded the broken knight, handing him a vial. "Kill the bast...", Mardred coughed blood, "ard..." And let out his last breath, dying.

Rel drank whatever was in the vial and whipped it against the ground, shattering it. He stood up. One command fulfilled, one command to go.

Ugly was lurching forward, laughing hysterically. Rel moved towards him.

Rel's vision was blurred, his head spinning, his thoughts silent. Raw emotion was all there was, and there was plenty of it.

Ugly sneered as they stood facing each other.

"Fuck you." declared the knight.

Ugly laughed again. When he finished, he spat at Rel, then bellowed more laughter.

Rel advanced. Ugly's laughter turned into a furious wail as the monster raised his sword arm to strike. The massive sword came down.

The knight spun sideways and the giant sword struck his breastplate, bending it and cutting into his chest. Ugly lost his balance and fell forward, shrieking.

Rel raised his blade, brought it down, and struck off Ugly's good foot. The monster let loose another shriek.

Ugly twisted himself over onto his back and sat up. Bewilderment was written all over his obscene face.

Rel moved away from Ugly and towards Lady. She was in anguish, crying out in pain as blood poured out of the stump where her leg used to be. When Rel reached her he slashed the horse's throat and ended her pain.

Ugly was now on his ass swinging himself on his left hand and right stump, inching his way towards Rel. He was furious. His wails and shrieks held notes of protest, as if some cruel injustice had been done to him.

Rel moved towards the Witch's corpse and reached into her left pocket from where he had seen her draw the small crystal balls. He found a handful left. He turned to look at Ugly, holding one of the green globes between his fingers, determination written on his face.

The monster recognized the object and for a moment became quiet. Then Ugly broke down. He began wailing, shrieking, grunting and crying all at once.

Rel moved to within several feet of Ugly and whipped the crystal globes at him, while Ugly shrieked in horror. The globes exploded, covering Ugly's body in the foul green fire, liquid and gas.

The monster's body began to melt. Ugly let out a long, defiant wail as he ripped off more of his stinking bowels and whipped them at Rel - his last act of defiance. The knight dodged them.

The next wail was broken and much quieter, followed by a gurgling sound, followed by silence. His writhing, monstrous body continued melting.

The chaos ended and silence filled the night. The corpses of his two best friends since childhood were lying still on the blood soaked dirt. Death was all around him.

Rel sat down and wiped the blood, sweat, dirt and spit off his face. 

He closed his eyes and rested. An age seemed to pass...


End file.
